Sometimes, you destroy to rebuild
by Swagmaster458
Summary: After the Battle of 70,000 Saito dies and is resurrected. With this event, Saito's contract as Louise's familiar has ended and he is a free man. Struggling to make the choice whether to stay with the person who saved him, or return to the Tristain Magic Academy, he is still free, but what happens when he gets the chance to return home a second time?
1. The Angel of Westwood

**I really didn't like how Familiar of Zero ended, so I'm going to create my own storyline starting from the battle of 70,000. If people enjoy it, I will continue it until I can't think of anymore. My brain is like a mountain though, it will be awhile until I reach the peak. This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy it, my writing skills may not be magnificent, but I have been practicing and this is a good opportunity to let creativity flow and gain experience at the same time. If you enjoy, please leave a review. If you haven't noticed yet, I do not own the Familiar of Zero or any characters In it.**

Saito, laying on the battlefield, bruised and battered, pain and suffering in and all around him, could only think of one thing, his master or, dare he say, lover. She had brought him here against his will through a spell known as "Summon Servant," In the hope of obtaining a familiar that would stay with her until death. At first, his only goal was to leave the pinkette and get back to his home, Japan, but as time passed him, even though all she did was whip him, attack him, and even try to blow him to smithereens, he had grown to love her. He had to protect her no matter what. He was the legendary Gandalfr, The Left Hand of God. Even though he knew that death would approach him, attacking the army of 70,000 with no one else except his talking sword Delflinger who stuck with him through everything, and would stay with him until the very end, he would do it for her.

"Louise… thank you for bringing me here, it gave me purpose, that purpose is protecting you." Saito quietly whispered to himself, knowing that he bought a decent amount of time, but just in case, he wanted to buy some more. He looked at the runes of Gandalfr on his hands and he felt the power surge through his veins. With the pain of a thousand tiny needles in his skin transforming to just the feeling of slight soreness, he stood up and courageously drew Delf, ready for the thousands of archers to rain their flurry of arrows down onto him, more than likely ending him. His preparation was in vain, because assoon as soon as the arrows began to fly, he felt light, he couldn't explain the feeling as the sun was covered by dark, ominous clouds. He quickly realized what the light was, when someone was dying, there was supposedly light that brought you to the afterlife. Saito lowered his head and realized, his time alive was over. With his eyes closed, his pain returned full force as his Gandalfr runes on his hands began to fade, signaling that his contract, started with the Summon Servant spell, was ending. With the unbearable pain reaching every inch of his body, he couldn't fall unconsious as he wished to at the face of death. To his surprise, he felt no pain of arrows, he definitely felt the pain of previous injuries, but no extra. He wasn't dead… but how?

Finally opening his eyes, Saito realized he was in a forest, not on the battlefield. His pain surging up again, he realized in his hand, he still had his legendary sword.

"Wow… I didn't know you would come with me to the afterlife Delf." Saito said as loud as he could, which was still lower than his average talking voice.

 **"You're not in the afterlife partner…"** Delf spoke with a hopeful voice. **"I teleported us to the forests of Westwood."**

"Oh… you've never teleported us somewhere before." Saito said questionably, attempting to stand but unable to move an inch.

 **"Well, I only have one teleport per Gandalfr, and I felt like that was an appropriate time to do so. I didn't want to wait another 81 years for another user, plus you clean me more than any other has, partner. So, if I teleported you here, maybe there was a chance of survival for you, and if you die, I have to sleep until another Gandalfr arises."** Explained the magic sword, who felt more than a weapon to his wielder.

"Well, I don't feel… great… right now, I can probably sur…." Saito tried to assure his sword before slipping into unconsiousness.

 **"Damn… nevermind, Goodbye partner, I hope we meet again in the… well I don't know if swords go to the afterlife, but it was great knowing you, you were a great man. I guess a beauty sleep wouldn't hurt."** Delf said, wishing he would have teleported his partner sooner.

Awakening to the sound of a swoosh, and feeling better than he ever had before, Saito felt the life come back into him… literally, looking up, trying to see the cause of this, he caught the glimpse of an angel, with beautiful, long, blonde hair, blue eyes and that was about all he saw because he felt himself slipping to the power of consiousness.

Awakening again, becoming irritated that he can't stay awake, Saito pinched his cheek and realized, he wasn't in heaven, he was alive. Attempting to sit up, he felt the pain of one hundred needles piercing his skin, not as bad as on the battlefield, but still slightly unbearable.

Saito was flabbergasted over what events had occurred, but he was thankful over whoever saved his… no, whoever resurrected him. Looking around, realizing he was in a basic cabin laying in a very soft bed, he heard a familiar sound.

 **"Good morning, Partner."**

"Delf… what happened? Uh, and where are you?"

 **"Well, the "angel" resurrected you, healed you, then went out to gather some food. I'm under the bed. She seems nice, be respectful when she returns."** Delf explained, with some emphasis on the last part.

"How did she "resurrect me"? Is she like a Necromancer?" Saito asked

 **"Still as stupid as ever."** Delf muttered, purposely loud enough for Saito to hear. **"I don't know how she resurrected you, remember? I was asleep when you were dead, I awoke as she was bringing you into the cabin, by the way, necromancy doesn't exist."**

"Well, that's what I thought about basically everything here before I was acquainted." Said Saito defensively. By the way, you said she was an angel? But if she's on Ea… I mean Halkeginia, she can't be an angel."

 **"She's not an angel… I was just quoting what you said while you were dreaming."** Delf chuckled, if swords could smirk, he would be right now.

"I'm gonna go back to sleep now."

 **"Suit yourself, partner."**

Dreaming about the blond haired girl, wondering who she was, put Saito in a good mood… except the slight annoyance that sounded as if Delf's voice was put on a tape and it kept replaying and he couldn't pause it. The noise eventually made him wake up.

 **"Partner, Partner, Partner, Partner, Partner, Partner, Pa-."**

"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?!" Saito exclaimed in annoyance.

 **"Actually no I can't see you. I just wanted to tell you that the girl was here while you were sleeping and she went to go get some water, I saw that there was some not too far north of here, so that means she'll be back soon and you can meet her. She's either very lonely or insane because she was talking to herself. Get me out from under this bed please."**

"Why didn't you ask her to do this if she was just here?" Saito asked, doubting if the girl was actually here.

 **"The tales of Gandalfr and his talking blade are known throughout the land; we're famous. If she knew that I was a talking sword, she could have figured out who you are. I wanted to test if she would help out anybody, and apparently she did. I'm pretty sure anyone would help the legendary Left Hand of God."** Delflinger explained, Once again proving that Saito's blade is smarter than he is.

"Wow, smart thinking Delf, but it's hard to believe, she's that nice?" Saito questioned.

Delf felt strange actually praising someone. **"Yeah, she's that nice. A good break from that snobby pink-haired spoiled brat."**

Saito also felt strange, but rather in a negative way opposed to Delf's positive attitude. "Louise… Isn't she why I went to fight the 70,000 men?"

 **"Yes, because you wanted to protect her.** **You were speaking about her right before you died."**

"Weird, I haven't thought about her since I was resurrected and my runes disappeared."

 **"What?! Your runes disappeared?"** This marks the first time the sword had ever been surprised, besides that faithful day not too long after he was created... he promised he would tell no one about that and hasn't broken a promise in 4982 years.

"Oh yeah, you can't see me. Ever since I died, my mark was gone."

 **"That means you are no longer the pink-haired girl's familiar… or Gandalfr."**

For the first time, Saito realized something actually useful. "But, I must be, because if I wasn't, you wouldn't be awake right now." Saito said, feeling proud of his below average IQ self.

 **"Correct partner, I don't know why I am still… wait partner I think she's coming."** Delf said then preceded to be quiet.

Although he didn't realize it, it had been raining, and the door opened and in came a girl, seemingly around his age. She had a hood atop her head and realized that the boy was finally awake after 6 days of healing.

The girl that saved him had finally appeared. He didn't actually know what to say at this point so out came an awkward "Hi! Um, thanks for saving me." Saito felt somewhat stupid.

The girl walked around the corner, shielding herself from sight, and replied with a shy sounding voice, "You're welcome."

Saito felt enchanted by the girl's voice and didn't know what to say as the only girl he really didn't want to offend was Louise, and trust me, he didn't want to say anything disrespectful to her. "It's okay, uh… you can come around the corner, you did save my life so I won't think anything negative about you." Trying to strengthen her courage if she had low self-esteem and that's why she wouldn't face him.

"No it's…not that." Said the girl. Saito heard she was moving around in the kitchen, maybe trying to find something.

It seemed as if she found what she was looking for and went out to face the young man who she saved.

Saito realized that this was the "angel" who actually wasn't an angel, but a human.

But she looked like an angel.

 **As I said, I will continue this series, and I will update it quite frequently. Please leave honest reviews and comment on what I can improve.**


	2. Not an angel, but close to it

The girl looked at him then straight down, as if she was awaiting criticism. When she realized it wasn't coming, she looked back up and asked "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Saito replied, an unnoticable blush appearing on his cheeks. "Did you resurrect me? I felt pretty dead…"

"Yes, I used my mother's ring on you and your life returned."

"Why?" Saito asked.

"Don't you like being alive?" The girl asked innocently, without sarcasm, answering a question with another.

"Of course I do, I meant why did you use the ring on me of all people?" Saito asked, adding another question to the list.

"My mother said to help those in need… and you looked like you needed help. What were you doing before you came here?" The girl asked, not yet comfortable with her new company.

Saito knew he had to tell the truth, but it was going to sound like a huge lie. "Uh… I was fighting 70,000 men and my magical sword teleported me to these woods…"

The girl blinked twice as if to realize what the boy said "Umm... why would you fight 70,000 men?"

"To protect someone I cared for." He said blatantly, leaving nothing to ponder.

"One person can't fight an army, how were you not destroyed?" The girl asked, wanting to believe but unable to.

"I am… Gandalfr." The boy declared with direct eye contact.

"Please…" The girl whispered in disbelief. "I don't believe you, Gandalfr was said to have the legendary Derflinger, and your sword looks nothing like it."

 **"You've never seen me in person, or should I say you've never seen me in sword? Never could figure out which one to say. Well anyways… you've never seen what I actually look like, just depictions."** The sword flared, knowing that everyone knew about him.

"Sorry, I never did take you from out under the bed." Saito said apologetically, lifting Derf out and holding him to his side.

"I'll be seeing you soon mother." Thought the girl. Getting down on her knees she preceded to look down and declare with a shaky voice, "Gandalfr, Left Hand of the Devil: I cannot outfight you, outsmart you, or outrun you. If you must strike me down, do it swiftly." Tears began to form in the scared female's bright blue eyes.

Saito looked to his right, at his legendary sword. He kneeled down to the girl's level and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not sure what Gandalfr you're thinking of, but I, would never do that. You brought me back to life, healed me, and gave me strength when I had none. I could literally trust you with my life, so, could you trust me?" Saito didn't plan to say these things, but they seemed to flow effortlessly when they came out.

As the tears in her eyes dropped, she stood up, "I think so…" Her mother told her that the 4 halves of the devil all deceived and lied, but this felt real. She felt as if she could trust him.

She felt li-

"So, what's your name?" he asked "I'm Saito Hiraga."

"My name? It's Tiffania, Tiffania Westwood. You can call me Tiffa, if you want… you don't have to." Tiffa exclaimed, looking down yet again.

"Nice to meet you Tiffa, I feel like we could become good friends." Saito said with a slight chuckle.

"Friends?" Tiffa expected him to leave already, but she enjoyed having someone around.

"Of course." Saito said with a grin. "You saved my life, plus, you seem lonely, here by yourself."

He was right, she had been lonely for awhile now, but she felt safer that way. If anyone found out her secret, she would surely be dead.

"How long have you been alone?" Saito felt bad due to her silence to his comment.

"Well, since my mother, I never really had anyone else. I've lost count of the time." Tiffa replied.

"Where's your mother?" Saito asked, then instantly regretting his words. "Nevermind, I don't need to know."

"If you didn't want to know, you wouldn't have asked." Tiffa said with a fake smile. "She was killed while protecting me." Her eyes began to water, but she blinked out the pain.

"I'm so sorry. You must be strong to be able to go on with that over your head." Saito felt pity, but he couldn't relate. When he was at the Academy, he had girls and friends always around, and on rare occasions when that wasn't true, he had his closest pal, Derflinger by his side, well, on his back. He also had never lost a loved one, except maybe his grandfather which he barely knew. If he had lost someone like Derf, he wouldn't know what to do anymore.

"If it's not too hard, can you tell me who and why they did it?" Saito asked

Tiffa didn't want to lie to the boy, but she had only known him for ten minutes and couldn't fully trust he wouldn't kill her. Others of his species obviously didn't hold back on her mother. "Umm, it was a mob… and it's because they didn't like us."

"Well, I guessed that much, but, what's not to like? You're probably the nicest person I've met." Saito said, remembering back to a certain pinkette who was definitely the opposite of nice.

Although his kind words flattered her, she still couldn't spill her secret. "You said if it wasn't too hard, but I-… I just can't tell you."

"It's okay." Saito declared.

"Those were my mother's last words to me." Tiffa said as she thought back to that terrible day, the day that left her traumatized, the day she could never forget. "She said to be me, not someone who you aren't. She said not to care what others think, unless they are trying to help." Tiffa thought over her decision again and made a conclusion, she could trust him. "I will show you why everyone hates us, as long as you promise on your heart, that you won't try to hurt me if you hate what I am."

"I promise." Saito knew he was prejudice against no one.

Tiffa closed her eyes, and took off the hat she was searching for in the kitchen, revealing her long, pointy, elven ears. After she realized there was no yelling and she wasn't dead, she decided to open up her eyes, to find that Saito was only slightly surprised.

"An elf… man, everything is possible in these lands." Saito said with a smile.

"You mean, you don't want to kill me? You don't hate me? You aren't against elves?" Tiffa asked, one question after another.

"Hey, calm down, even if I hated elves, which I don't, I wouldn't be able to hate you." He assured the panicking girl. "I don't know why you would think humanity hates elves, but I don't. Then again, I'm not from this world."

"What do you mean?"

"I come from a world with only one moon, called Earth. Like this country… whichever one we're in"

 **"Albion."** Said Derf, listening to the entire conversation.

"Thanks Derf, like Albion, I come from a country called Jap…" Suddenly coming to a realization.

"We're in Albion?! People are probably looking for me somewhere! They knew that I wasn't dead and now they're gonna find us and kill us!" Saito exclaimed, panicking.

 **"Calm down. There were fire mages flanking us, and I didn't want to terrify you more than you already were. The army probably thought that you were burned to ashes."** Derf said, **annoyed. "Plus, you might want to talk to the elf, she ran into the closet with a box on her head…"**

Saito sighed and walked over to the closet door and opened it. She was in the corner, attempting to be as still as possible. He admired her innocence, something that he had, but you know, you kind of lose it after murdering thousands and then dying. Saito smiled at her and said "I can see you."

Tiffa gasped and then poked a small hole through the box with a needle. She looked through the hole and saw Saito. "Oh it's you."

"You act as if it's been hours. You know, you went in this closet about thirty seconds ago… First off, they wouldn't storm the house just cause I said something, and second, they won't actually come after us. I used some logic." Saito said with a smile.

 **"Actually, I used the logic."** Said Derf in his glory hogging ways.

"Whatever." Saito extended his hand and Tiffa took it.

"Although I wasn't sure before, I'm happy I saved you. You made me happy when there was nothing to be happy about." Tiffa thanked him.

"Oh yeah, you saved my life, how could I repay you for that?" Saito asked.

"Well, I didn't expect payment when I used my ring. So, please don't worry about it."

Saito had a strange but possible idea. "So, do you know any magic?"

"Um, I wish I did, but I don't. You see, elves are born knowing a certain element, but me, I'm just a half-elf, so I didn't know magic from the start. Mother said she didn't want to teach me how to use magic until I really wanted to. I do now, but she's gone, I waited too long." Tiffa looked to the ground with a regretful look.

Saito, being the nice guy he is, gave the girl a proposition "I have friends in Tristain, I could get you in the Magic Academy. It feels like fate that we met, you save my life, and in return, I can help make you what you aspired to be. How about it, do you accept?"

Tiffa's soul was aching for her to accept, but her mind made her deny. "I'm sorry. Not everyone is as accepting as you are. If they find out that I'm an elf, they might attack me, and knowing that everyone in there is a mage, I would surely die. As much as I would love to become one with the elements, I don't think I should."

"Trust me, I will have the Queen of Tristain on my side, I assure you that it would be okay. You could wear a hat if you are scared, and show who you really are to people you could rely on and trust. Believe me, if something goes wrong, I will protect you. You have my word."

As Saito said that he would protect her, Tiffa couldn't say no. This time, her mind, body, and soul were all saying yes. "Okay, I accept. But there is one problem…"

"What's that?" Asked Saito.

"Do you even know how to get to Tristain?" She asked, half-jokingly, half-serious.

"Not a clue… I swear there is always a problem with my plans." Said Saito.

 **"I agree."** Said Derflinger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Saito.

 **"Nothing major, you're just stupid."**

"You have to add input into everything don't you?"

 **"I call it: Constructive Criticism."** The smart mouthed sword replied. **I can guide you to Tristain, when I've been somewhere, I can find it as long as I know the name and location, and lucky for you guys, I do."**

"Here comes the but, right?" Saito anticipated.

 **"You know me too well, partner. But the downside isn't so bad."**

"Well, you're a sword so it's different for you."

 **"Precisely. The walk from here to Tristain will take… oh, not too long: 127 hours."**

"Ugh, why, why is my life so terrible." Saito complained. "Oh well, let's get started then."

Tiffa couldn't help but marvel at how close the sword and his wielder were. She has high hopes that one day she could be friends like that with someone.

As Tiffa's cabin had no windows, the outside wasn't visible until you opened the door, and when Saito did just that, it was nighttime.

"Whaaaat?" Saito didn't understand how it was so late. "I woke up today in the morning and now it's night? It felt like an hour or two had passed."

 **"You know what they say, time flies when you're having fun."** Derflinger stated, seeming happy. **"I haven't been able to say that for 500 years! You two lived completely different lives, but are so compatible with eachother. You guys became friends in one day, that's pretty cool."**

The group of a boy from another world, the half-elf girl, and the magical talking sword were happy. No one in the group has had a happy life, but when they share it together, they get the feeling of what one could be. In the morning, they would embark on the journey that would turn them from good friends, to almost family with an unbreakable connection.

 **I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Please leave an honest review whether it be telling me that you liked it, or that you couldn't stand it because of _. It's very helpful.**

 **I don't have anything to do tomorrow so I could get another chapter or two out, but after then, it may get slow as I have school to worry about. Until then, peace!**


	3. Discontinued

Uhh, isn't that awkward, I forgot I made this story. I was planning to discontinue it awhile ago, sorry. I am not going to continue it as I have fallen out of the fandom. Anyone is welcome to continue this story as their own.


End file.
